Reaction
by bacomelon
Summary: Gray was acting weird lately. Not around his friends, of course. Everything looked exactly the same, except for his relationship with a certain water mage.


Hi, this is my first attempt at writing in English, sooo I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo

.

.

.

Gray was acting weird lately. Not around his friends, of course. He still had those long e happy conversations with Lucy; played comfortably with Wendy; shared a few drinks with Cana and - obviously - his fights with Natsu never appeared to end (and for that, Erza would aways reprehend them). Everything looked exactly the same, except for his relationship with a certain water mage.

It started when Juvia showep up at the guild in a regular morning. She quickly went to compliment her beloved, whom was already with his group of friends at one of the tables, and then went to seat with Gajeel, Levy and Lily. So far so good. But a few minutes later, Gray walked until them and seated next to the bluennette... a little _too_ close. There was a lot of space, but he seemed comfortable with his shoulders and knees touching hers, and that didn't pass unnoticed by Levy and the black exceed. But after some pondering about how their proximity was completely normal - and even predictable - after almost a year living together, they decided to let it go.

 **#**

The following morning, Gray and Juvia were side by side in front of the quest board. Both seemed very focused reading the descriptions of each mision. When Juvia accidentaly dropped one of the pamphlets and lowered herself to pick it, some strands of hair covered her face. The ice mage promptly put it behind her ear, almost causing the bluennet to faint - wich could happen anytime from the look of her very red face and the steam coming out of her head -, and then turned his attention back to the board as if nothing happened.

Cana, that watched the whole scene, was open-mouthed and nearly dropped her beloved barrel on the floor.

"I have to stop drinking so early.." She said in desbelief and seriously doubting her discerniment capacity in a drunkenness state.

 **#**

The day Team Natsu decided to watch something in Lucy's new movie lacrima, Juvia just arrived from a mission with Gajeel.

"Can we go already?" Natsu snorted impatient. "Me and Happy want to sleep in Lucy's bed.

"Aye!"

"Who said anything about sleeping in my bed?!" The blonde said exasperated.

"I'll be right back." Gray went after Wendy and Juvia. They were headed to the infirmary, where the young dragon slayer was fast using her magic in the water mage's most serious injuries.

"Juvia is fine, Wendy. You don't have to bend over backwards because of this." The bluennet smiled kindly to the child. "Juvia will be brand new in no time, thanks to you."

"No need to be grateful for it, Juvia-san. I'm glad I could help you." Wendy blushed a little and then soon realized they weren't alone. Gray was in the room, and he seemed _really_ worried. "I'm gonna dispose of this bandages and be right back. If you feel anything, please let me know."

"Tough job?" The dark haired boy asked once they were alone and approached the bed Juvia was seated.

"Oh, not really! Juvia thinks Wendy overdid it a little.. _Ouch!_ " Juvia moaned with pain after trying to get up, and soon she was seated again pressing her hands firmly against her ribs.

"Be careful." He warned, standing right in front of her with a serious look in his face, and searched for more wounds on her body with his eyes. "Where else does it hurt?"

"Nowhere, Dr. Gray-sama." She smiled playfully, hoping _that_ would tranquilize him. "You will not get rid of Juvia so easily."

"That's the last thing I want." Gray showed his most flatterer smile to her and put his hands kindly on her pale face.

Juvia felt like her heart was going to scape through her mouth.

"G-Gray-sama... What are you doing?"

Before they could do anything, Natsu slammed the door open.

"GRAY, WE NEED TO GO! NOW!" The dragon slayer yelled.

"Natsu! Stop being so annoying and slow! They're talking!" Lucy came inside the infirmary as well and started pulling the pink haired boy out. "I'm sorry about this, guys!"

Alone, again, the brunet snorted with anger.

" _That moron!_ " He whispered to himself.

"Gray-sama is going out on a mission?" The bluenette asked with curiosity.

"I wish. We're going to watch a movie, or something like that, in Lucy's place." Gray rolled his eyes. "Wanna come?"

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia said excited, but the twinge in her ribs turned the enthusiasm into disappointment. "Perhaps Juvia should wait until she's completely recovered."

"Yeah." The ice mage sighed. "I have to go now.. Sorry. I'll come back later to see how you're doing."

"Thanks for coming and checking up on Juvia." She offered him a big, brilliant and beautiful smile. Gray felt his cheeks becoming warm. "Juvia's really happy."

"I-It was nothing."

"Would Gray-sama like to go on a mission with Juvia, when she's feeling better?" Juvia asked bashfully; the nervousness evident in her voice.

The crooked smile that only made him look more handsome was back in his face, then.

"Sure."

 **.**

When Gray left the infirmary, Lucy looked at him with a _very_ malicious smile.

"What?"

"I heard you two." She said, causing him to blush violently. "We can wait until Juvia is feeling better. She could come with us and you guys could be toget-"

"S-Shut up!" He said with a scowl.

 **#**

Walkind down the bustling streets of Magnolia, Erza suddenly stopped walking when she saw, through the big window of a café, two familiar figures. Juvia was trying very hard to eat a dessert - but without much success, 'cause her face was getting all sugary in the process - while Gray laughed affectionately, having fun with the bluenette's lack of skill. That scene made a sweet smile appear almost automatically in Erza's features, especially when the brunet pretended to stretch his arms just to put one of them around Juvia's shoulders. He was finally being 'a little more resolute'.

Since the end of the Alvarez Empire's war, the ice mage seemed to be genuinely happy. A kind of happiness that he never allowed himself to feel before. And of course - the re-equip mage knew for sure - Juvia was behind this.

 **.**

When they stopped if front of the Fairy Hills' entrance, the water mage embraced her beloved in a tight hug.

"Juvia knows it wasn't a real date, but this was the best night of her life. Thank you, Gray-sama!"

"But it was a real-"

"Gray-sama is acting.. Hm.. _Different_ with Juvia. She doesn't know what's going on, but-"

"Juvia." Gray called her with amusement. He couldn't believe his ears...

"Yes?" She looked at him with expectation.

"I promised an answer, right?"

"Gray-sama doesn't have to worry about it."

" _This_ is what's going on."

At first she looked honestly confused but, a few long seconds later, the bluenette finally seemed to understand what Gray was talking about.

"O-Oh..." Juvia said, looking at her own feet. Each second that passed, her face becoming even more red. " _Oh!_ So... Gray-sama... Juvia...?"

Before she could talk some nonsense or do anything, Gray grabbed her by the waist and touched her lips gently with his. He almost smiled when she stopped breathing in the beginning of the kiss. Then, not much seconds later, they pulled apart - just a few centimeters.

"You get it now, right?"

"Gray-sama... Are you sure?" She whispered, with her eyes still closed, and Gray kissed her again. This time _really_ slow and a little deeper, but as tender as the first one. "But Juvia is-" One more kiss.

"I'll keep kissing you until I get a normal Juvia reaction." He said just about to capture her lips _again_ , but stopped after realizing that her eyes were watery. "J-Juvia! Did I do something wrong?!" The brunet was exasperated.

"Can Juvia hug you... Anytime and anywhere she wants?"

"Er.. Yeah. You already do this, actually." The ice mage was confused.

"And.. Can Juvia kiss you?" The bluenette bit her bottom lip. "Even if she _really_ enjoys doing it? She might get addicted.."

That made him laugh loudly.

"I am honestly hoping for that to happen." And that's when the 'normal Juvia reaction' happened. She jumped euphoric in his arms and kissed her Gray-sama passionately.


End file.
